


Rosy Hues

by Fandomgeekery



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality Spectrum, College Admissions Decisions, Coming Out, Demisexuality, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Women Loving Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgeekery/pseuds/Fandomgeekery
Summary: Mei looked at Lien, and her mouth was slightly open. They sat close, close enough to touch should Mei decide to heave a sigh & lean back against her, having regrouped her thoughts enough to continue her discourse on the wonders of beautiful women. Would she ever name a woman?Four chapters following Lien and Mei's relationship as it begins, and as it blossoms.





	1. Sleepover

“ _Gosh_ , I don’t think I’ll ever understand it!” Mei glowed. Lien did not really understand this, how a person could be so reminiscent of a star. Lien listened to her talk, and Mei flowed between many subjects fluidly and easily. Mei did not think of her words before she spoke them, yet her words were always right. Lien did not really understand this, how a person could speak so many words without a touch of cruelty ever tainting her lips.

Lien was better made for listening, which suited Mei well enough. They were friends now. Once, Mei had been only the bubbly girl in her freshman homeroom to her and Lien merely the quiet new girl from a family of immigrants. Lien gave her thoughts inwardly, and Mei outwardly. This suited the other well enough, and Lien did not really understand this, how for them it was always right.

Mei was talking about girls. She did this often, gushed about feminine beauty without ever naming a woman. The rosy hues of a lesbian pride flag were draped on the wall of Mei’s bedroom.

Lien listened, nodded, and offered little smiles. They ate the snacks her older brother had provided for their slumber party. The rest of Mei’s household slept soundly at that hour sometime past midnight. To Lien, it felt as if it was she and her friend alone in the world. Lien liked this thought well enough.

“And just _ugh_! I could write poetry to pretty women. Ya _know_?!” Mei huffed, red in the face. Lien looked up at her, met her eyes, perhaps only to let Mei know she still listened, but Mei seemed to have found an end to her thoughts. Mei’s eyes looked back. It was a comfortable silence to Lien, there with her companion, and there was no doubt that Mei would again fill the silence with her thoughts, or maybe with proposed slumber party schemes as she was apt to do.

Pink fairy lights along the ceiling painted Mei’s pajamas, glowed against her silky hair, reflected in her eyes. The silence stayed a moment longer, though Lien did not dwell on it. Perhaps if they were alone in the world, such things as silences did not matter.

Mei looked at Lien, and her mouth was slightly open. They sat close, close enough to touch should Mei decide to heave a sigh & lean back against her, having regrouped her thoughts enough to continue her discourse on the wonders of beautiful women. Would she ever name a woman?

Mei began again, speaking of her day. She told Lien of her biology test as they finished the snacks. Mei’s hand hit the bottom of an empty chip bag, and she groaned in annoyance.

“I guess I’ll go grab more chips,” she sighed. Mei moved, quick and thoughtless, and kissed her. The press of Mei’s pink lips did not startle her. Lien did not really understand this, how something so unexpected could be exactly right because, well, it was Mei.

Then, the warmth was gone, and Mei looked at Lien. Perhaps both were dazed, but Mei stood with the empty bag, going on with her task of replenishing the snacks as if she didn’t realize the kiss had occurred at all. Yet, it was still Mei who snapped to reality first with her hand on the doorknob. She spun on her heel to face her. “LIEN!”

“... Yes, Mei?” Lien wondered what her own face told her friend. Lien had no idea what emotions her expression betrayed, but she did know her heart raced, and she did know she did not mind Mei’s kiss, but she did not know what _that_ meant either…She gently touched her lips where Mei’s had touched them, and found a small smile there.

Mei crossed the room in one panicked bound. She leaped onto the bed, eyes wide. They sat like that for a moment, unmoving in front of each other.

“LIEN!” Mei leaned closer again, and Lien thought for a moment she may kiss her again, but she didn’t. She lowered her voice to a whisper, nearly conspiratorial. “I kissed you!” She seemed shocked by this, by her own actions.

“You did,” Lien agreed, head swimming as they sat together in their solitary world. The bubble had yet to burst. Lien hoped it wouldn’t.

“ _Lien_ , I’m so sorry! Oh my gosh! _Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry_ , Lien!”

“It’s okay--”

“No, no, no! It’s not! I should’ve--I shouldn’t have-- _Lien_! I messed up--I--I didn’t mean to, I don’t know--”

“It was okay,” Lien stopped her firmly. She cleared her throat, the words to come tasting foreign. “I… would not mind if you--if _we_ … did it again?” It came out as a question, and perhaps it was just a question. Her heart raced, and Mei’s eyes were wide, but so were Lien’s, and this was _Mei_. This was Mei, and Lien did not understand how it was this fact that was simultaneously a terror and a comfort to her.

Mei stared at her, too many emotions flickering behind the girl’s face for Lien to grasp onto one.

Lien’s hand was on Mei’s shoulder, not harshly, and Mei was a beautiful statue glowing pink in the light.

Lien kissed her, gathered her courage together into a ball and held tight and kissed her best friend. Mei smelled sweet, and Lien for a second was more worried about whether Mei would think she tasted of chips than about her quaking heart-- and Mei smiled. Mei giggled and cupped Lien’s cheek gently and kissed her harder. More sure. Lien’s stomach met her heart as they jumped to her throat.

Mei’s lips were soft, and she kept finding new ways to fit them against Lien’s. A gentle push, gentler hands, short breaths, they were best friends, they were more, had they always been more?

Lien pushed it out of mind. There would be a time for questions later, when such things may seem to matter, but not here. Here, it was a world of their own, a world of rosy hues, and a world where Mei kissed Lien and Lien kissed her back...

Then, Mei pulled away. She was smiling; she was laughing. Lien was smiling too, hesitantly, fearing their fragile world was to be shattered.

“Well!” Mei chirped, carding her hands through Lien’s hair that was still wavy from her braids. “Good night, Lien!” Mei giggled at her shock, kissed her nose, & buried herself under the covers. Lien gaped at the lump in amazement.

“Mei!” Lien protested, blinking.

“What?” Her voice was muffled under the soft comforter. Her ornery eyes peeked out from under it. “If you want another kiss you’ll have to come and get it!” Lien blushed down at Mei. She only rolled her eyes. “Don’t be silly! I haven’t even gotten to take you out yet! I _meant_ that we gotta sleep sometime! But I wouldn’t mind kissing you some more when you turn out the lights.”


	2. Admissions Decision

Mei had not called, and Mei had not let her be there when she received the news. What the news was, whether Mei’s silence was brokenness or celebration, Lien did not know. She waited for any notification.

Mei had plans, plans for college and plans for life. No matter how far-fetched or far-reaching, Mei always included Lien in these. Lien did not understand this, how a woman of such dreams never failed to find roots firmly grounded in her. She had a certain way of speaking about them--her many plans and dreams--that made them stars in orbit. Lien did not hinder Mei with her steadying force, and likewise Mei never knocked Lien off-kilter in her ambitions; it was ever the celestial balancing act.

Where aspiration ended and plan began, Lien could only sometimes determine. Mei was to find out today, in part; she had been waiting for the admissions decisions of a college: acceptance or rejection. Lien waited to hear which, as Mei should have already received the news.

Many, many of Mei’s dreams and Mei’s plans assumed a letter of acceptance.

Lien waited by the phone, to hear of dreams and plans, to hear of the future Mei would now imagine. Mei imagined futures for the two of them, together-- never too forward, never too presumptuous, yet in these futures they always held hands. Lien knew of her own college plans. For her, admissions was guaranteed by academic prowess. For Mei, a private university had put her entire being under scrutiny and compared _her_ to lifeless standards.

Lien wished to have her in her arms because, no matter the news, Mei would wish to have her there and, no matter the news, they would be facing the future together.

Lien’s phone buzzed once, a text rather than a call from her girlfriend. There were no words below the photo of official documentation, so unlike her that Lien understood without needing to read the letter. She read it anyway, and learned as Mei had that the college had rejected a shining applicant.

She stood, smoothed her skirt, and gathered her things. The day that greeted Lien was bright and crisp, as it seemed to have decided to continue, indifferent to Mei’s news. She climbed into her car, and drove to the girl who needed her. She had purchased a bouquet of flowers for either outcome. In either outcome, Lien would bring violets, would drive to Mei’s home, and she would hold Mei in her arms. The world could carry on its day without the two of them, because in either outcome they would find themselves in a world all their own.

Lien knocked out of politeness and procedure rather than necessity. Through high school it had become something of a second home to her. One of Mei’s elder brothers, Kiku, opened the door. He nodded to her. “She’s in her room. She will not even let in Yao.” Yao, the eldest and guardian of the family. Lien stepped inside, thanking him.

“I’m making food now!” Yao called from the kitchen. “Go make her feel better and you can stay for dinner!”

Lien held the flowers in her hands as she walked the familiar route to Mei’s room. Lien tried the doorknob, and found it unlocked. She did not know what she would find behind the door, how Mei would cope with the news, but she knew also that Mei was her own form of strong.

Mei sat cross-legged on the floor before her mirror. “Lien!” she greeted her, pausing the application of eyeliner to leap to her feet. Lien was taken by her in the leap of her own heart. Mei: her best friend, her girlfriend, a wonder in herself. Mei beamed at her, coaxing a smile from Lien without a second thought to it.

Lien returned to herself. Mei was well-dressed, sparkling, and grinning. Her makeup highlighted and dramatized breath-taking features. Lien took this in--the stunning nature of Mei--tentatively. She had yet to determine if this was an act. Meanwhile, Mei gasped. “You brought me _flowers_?!” She looked closer. “VIOLETS?! I’m loving the sapphic symbolism. You’re too good to me. How did I ever get so lucky?” Her grin stretched. Lien caught onto her game too late, because Mei kissed her cheek. With red lipstick.

Lien gave her a look for it, and Mei laughed and caught her mouth in a kiss that seared. Lien resolved herself to it; she would be covered in the mess as Mei found amusing. If this was Mei’s reaction to the news, then so be it--

But Mei pulled away too suddenly, and Lien knew that she was not so carefree as she tried to let on. “I’m going to go get these some water--” Mei’s voice was just slightly too quiet. Lien took her hand, a steadying force, and Mei would not look up at her. Oh, Mei.

“Let’s talk,” Lien suggested. Mei’s mouth twitched downward of its own accord before she forced it back into a grin. Mei shook her head as if Lien were being silly.

“Lien, really, there’s nothing worth talking about. Let me just put these in some water and I’ll take you out; how about that?” Lien raised an eyebrow. Mei sighed and pecked her on the lips, further marking them as hers. She didn’t pull away far. “Look,” she spoke in a low tone, “I’m not pretending it didn’t _happen_. I’m just moving on. I’ve got other things to do.” Mei straightened herself up; she made efforts for another smile. “Like, take my lovely, supportive girlfriend out!”

Lien could go along with it. “I am under the assumption your brother is making you dinner.” Mei’s eyes went wide, a silent ‘ _oh no_.’ She burst out of her room with a great amount of noise.

“Yao! I’m going out with Lien!” she hollered it from down the hall on her way to him. Yao, of course, took a certain offense to Mei’s not eating his food. Their arguing devolved from her and Mei’s shared English into rapid Mandarin. Lien stood in the doorway of Mei’s room, violets still in hand as this matter was sorted. She nodded to Kiku once more as he disappeared into his room with a juice pouch. Kiku, a straw in his mouth, gestured to his cheek; Lien mirrored him and wiped away some of Mei’s lipstick.

Mei skipped back to her after the curt, frustrated statements had been exchanged. At least one win for the day, then.

Lien would be there for her as she needed, and if she needed to avoid the topic altogether, then Lien would be there for her in that way too. Mei did not say much as the two of them took her car. Lien held her hand as they drove.

“What would you like?” Lien asked her.

“I thought _I_ was taking _you_ out,” Mei pouted. Lien brought their entwined hands to her lips with a small smile.

“I’m the one driving,” Lien delicately pointed out. If Mei wished to imagine that this was the only reason, Lien would let her do so; it was her comfort with which Lien was concerned. Mei huffed, slightly indignant. She did not have a hair out of place to blow from her face.

“I mean, I _guess_!” Mei squeezed Lien’s hand playfully. “Let’s grab something fast and greasy.”

Lien nodded. “Takeout, hmm?” Mei gave her an almost shy grin, a grin that betrayed other intentions. Lien arched an eyebrow that made Mei giggle. “And what do you have in mind for after that?” Lien gently kissed her cheek as they slowed at a red light.

 

The hill overlooked the town, the sunset casting shades of purple across the horizon as the streetlights flickered to life one by one. There was an area to park here beside a typically quiet road, partially obscured by the dark trees. The spot was, admittedly, something of a Lovers Lane occasionally frequented by those aware of the unsavory reputation of the _other_ , similar spot across town.

They were high school students with burgers and fries between them; Lien supposed they were entitled to the stereotype for the evening. Mei was rather quiet as she gazed at the view, picking daintily at fries so as not to disturb her lipstick… yet. Lien watched her, because Mei was far more enthralling a sight than the town at night. It was peaceful here with her, a peace Lien could covet, but perhaps it was the very nature of the undisturbed quiet that caused her heart to pick up pace with anticipation, with adoration.

Mei did not want to speak of college or of rejection, so Lien did not imagine that they would speak.

Yet, Mei would never conform to simple expectations, would never fail to surprise her. Mei _did_ surprise her, shook away the ideas Lien had for the night as she leaned across the console for a hard kiss with a sudden passion.

Mei cupped her head in both hands.

Lien covered one of Mei’s hands with her own, a silent, simple message of _I am here._ Mei pushed herself closer, as close as she could get with the console between them. Her kisses were messy, stealing Lien’s breath away everytime she got it back. Mei pulled away from Lien, wrestling for a moment with her seatbelt to get it to release her. Lien’s heart thrilled in her chest, taken by Mei, captured utterly in her presence. Blood rushing to her face as her girlfriend fought herself closer to her, clumsily climbing her way over the console.

Mei did not try to make it graceful, and it was not. She plopped herself onto Lien’s lap, kissing her again even before she had situated herself properly. Lien stroked a hand through Mei’s hair as she kissed her with a desperate sort of urgency, soothing her, slowing her pace, and letting Mei know that Lien heard the words she wouldn’t speak. It was mere distraction from Mei’s pain, and the both of them knew it.

It did not take long for Mei to reluctantly allow space between their lips. Mei released a shaky sigh into the air between them, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. She looked into Lien’s eyes, trying to read her, and Lien looked steadily back. Waiting on her, giving her as much time as she needed.

Mei let her head fall against Lien’s shoulder, and Lien wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. It was Lien who spoke first, whispering only, “Mei, it’s okay.”

Mei clung to her composure even as it fell like sand between her fingers. She was crying, then, and hating that she was, and trying to stop. Lien just held her, as her girlfriend sniffled and choked on the little sobs she tried to contain. “I’m sorry--” Mei attempted, before Lien hushed her. So Mei did not apologize. “I don’t know _why_ I’m doing this; I mean, I have _other_ options lined up! I might even get to go to college with you! It’s going to be awesome!” Mei tearfully assured, though whether she was assuring Lien or herself was unclear. Likely it was both.

“I know how much you loved it there,” Lien murmured, and it made Mei shake harder, but she needed to get it out instead of pretending it was nothing. “And I know how much you were looking forward to going there,” Lien continued, quietly, “But you _will_ succeed anywhere you go.” Mei sniffled, and Lien reached into the bag of food to fetch one of the napkins for her to wipe the tears.

Mei took it gratefully, dabbing at red eyes as she caught her breath. Mei glanced down at the napkin. “Damn, this eyeliner is really good,” she commented, voice still congested and tearful. But it was so _her_ , that Lien found herself laughing, and then Mei was laughing too.

Lien kissed her this time, doting and proud of her, no matter any negative admissions decision. Lien knew Mei. If the college did not, it was only to their own detriment.

“Babe,” Mei whispered, voice brighter, voice more hopeful. “We might get to go to _college_ together!” Lien matched Mei’s grin at that. Lien entwined their fingers.

“I can’t wait to see what happens,” she told her with sincerity, and Mei giggled.

“You’re the best.”


	3. Finding a Flag

Lien picked lightly at her fingernails, hands clasped in her lap as she waited. Mei burst through the door of her dorm, Lien’s phone pinging with her text notification that she had arrived a second later. Mei grinned at her from ear to ear, and she dropped her bag by the door. “ _Ugh_ , I’ve missed you today,” Mei sighed, stooping to kiss her. She was so beautiful.

The words on her tongue were long overdue, so overdue that Lien felt they may tumble from her mouth of their own accord. Lien had repeated them in her mind a million times, and no way sounded quite correct, but this was Mei. “My professor is a total douche,” Mei told her in a groan as she pulled away. Lien did not want her mouth to leave. “What kind of _madman_ makes attendance mandatory?! And for a morning class at that! He can shove this notion that I’m going to be working some job where I need to regularly be up at the crack of _dawn_ somewhere where the morning sun doesn't shine!”

“I’m sorry,” Lien murmured, mesmerized by her lips. Mei pecked her mouth again, seeming to sense it. “I’m glad you’re here,” Lien was sincere, which was nothing Mei was not used to. Nevertheless, Mei melted a little and sunk into her arms. Lien laughed, rather despite herself, and hugged her to her chest.

Mei put a finger under Lien’s chin, raising her eyes to meet hers and her lips to be happily recaptured. The inexpensive study chair where Lien sat creaked under their weight. “Madman or no madman, I’m lucky to have you,” Mei hummed close to her face. There was a fluttering in her heart and a small pit in her stomach; Mei’s sweetness did not help as it pulled another smile from her.

“I love you,” and Lien did not mean anything more than she meant those words. Mei knew this fact, and was very gleeful and quite proud of it. Mei smiled, her chin digging into Lien’s collarbone.

“I love you too,” she stated it matter-of-fact. An obvious reality, a reality Mei would gladly flaunt to the world.

Mei smelled of perfume and strawberry-mint shampoo. The lingering scent of tea in Lien’s own dorm mixed well with Mei. These things she could note, her love she could declare, but the subject of other things of which she had never spoken aloud she found difficult to broach. Being there with Mei, holding Mei, was a contentment and magic all its own. It was uncanny; there was nothing like it.

There was a certain weight and importance to labels that Lien feared would shatter a fragile, lovely moment. This was especially so, because Lien had never--never _really_ , never _truly_ \-- chosen one for herself. But perhaps Lien’s internalized worry was larger than the moment; she did not know. She had never--never _really_ , never _truly_ \--done this before.

For Mei it had always been a simple matter, as simple as such complex and nuanced matters could be. Mei donned the label of ‘lesbian’ like a badge, like the cape into which she made a lesbian pride flag tied around her neck for Pride festivities and parades.

Yet, for Lien… Well, despite being in a relationship with a woman for years, she only now had a similar descriptor to share with her girlfriend. It was always easier to sweep the idea of _labels_ under the rug. She adored Mei. She was with Mei. That was all. It was easier not to allow words to trouble her; she knew how she felt about Mei. Of course there were people who had tried to pull a label from her, to simplify her into their own understandings, but she had simply… had nothing to give them. It was not bravery, or spite, or rebellion, or distaste for boxes. She liked Mei. And that was all.

Lien kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head, distracted.

“Hey,” Mei spoke up into the silence between them, “What’s up?” She tucked her head under Lien’s chin comfortably, hugging Lien around the waist just a bit tighter.

“Hmm?” Lien asked after a moment, though she was not sure why she asked it. Naturally Mei would sense that Lien had something to say. Lien knew what she had intended to tell Mei, but she did not know precisely why telling Mei now seemed an unsurpassable wall in her throat.

“You seem distracted,” Mei informed her, as if Lien didn’t know.

Maybe if she said it quickly it would be easier? Maybe—

“I’m sorry, I don’t know _why_ I can’t...” Lien managed around the hard lump in her throat, trailing off. She looked away from Mei.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Mei soothed, almost frantically. “Baby, it’s okay. You can tell me anything.” _It’s nothing_ , Lien wanted to clarify, to excuse her behavior, but it was not ‘nothing,’ and Mei could see that. Lien cleared her throat. She was being unreasonable. This was Mei. That was all that mattered. This should be good news, a helpful tool for the both of them to use if it were to come up, as it always would.

“It’s just so new to me,” Lien apologized, and Mei waited patiently, waited quietly, waited with love shining in her eyes. Positively radiant. It helped her to find her strength. She squared her shoulders. “I have suspected for some time,” she began, and it sounded decent enough for her to continue, emboldened, “that perhaps I find my flag somewhere with the asexuals. Recently, I’ve come to believe that a word along that spectrum... suits me.”

Mei was grinning up at her, elation rolling off of her. Lien rolled her eyes, knowing that she had made it into much more of a formal ado than necessary, so she made it simple, “I’m demisexual.” That was much better, Lien thought. Much better.

“Lien!” Mei cheered, “I’m so proud of you!” She kissed her, as if she must prove it. “You’re so fucking valid, babe. I love you so much,” she chirped, cuddling into her as best she could, precariously balanced as they were in the cheap chair. “How did you, ya know, come to find out that this is a good one to describe you?”

Lien laughed lightly, thinking back to Mei’s lackluster description of how she’d come to know ‘lesbian’ described her attractions. There was a longer story behind it, certainly, but the narrative typically given by Mei summarized it succinctly: ‘ _Because, uh,_ girls _…?’_ As if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and to need any further explanation was mere silliness. Lien supposed she could take a page from Mei’s book, in that respect.

“Because,” Lien told her, “I found it is a good one to describe me.” Lien kissed her, both of them grinning against the other’s lips. “Isn’t it obvious?” Lien teased.

“That’s fair,” Mei laughed. Mei allowed it a moment of thought, tilting her head as she did. “I mean,” she considered how to word an answer, “I guess that makes, like, so much sense. Ya know. Explains some stuff--WHICH I MEAN IN NO NEGATIVE WAY.”

“It _does_ help explain things, doesn’t it?” Lien pressed her lips to the top of her head. Mei hummed, hugging her around the middle as she settled her head against her chest. They rested, for a moment, in comfortable silence with each other.

The silence did not last. Mei looked back up at her. “This is so _neat_!” she wanted to reiterate. “Ugh, I am _so_ proud of you!”

“You have questions.”

“I do, yeah!” Mei sat up and adjusted her position, and Lien tried very hard not to wince as her girlfriend failed to recognize the damage her bony elbows could do. She settled for straddling Lien’s lap, which the chair seemed more capable of supporting. “Not gonna lie!” Mei continued, curious. “Not sure how you’re supposed to use ‘demi,’ like, in a sentence. Are you just ‘demisexual’ or are you ‘demi-something-sexual?’ Or do you say it like demisexual, something-romantic…?”

Lien blinked. She supposed she should know this, and she really should, considering the research into the topic she had done… and yet… Lien shook her head, with only a noncommittal shrug to offer. “I thought I could just get away with ‘demisexual,’” she admitted. In any coming out there would always be more questions, more specifications, wouldn’t there?

“Well, you can _get away with_ whatever, babe; you’re the one describing yourself; you make the label, it doesn't make you--”

Lien interrupted her. “You’re right, though. It’s taken me this long to use a word for myself--”

“--Time isn’t an issue!--” Mei interjected to protest, but Lien continued nevertheless,

“--So, what about using ‘sapphic’ with it, then? I’ve used that before. Say it however you like. Clearly, I am into women. I’ve been with one for years.”

Mei’s smile was tender, and so was her kiss as she cupped Lien’s cheek. “Yep,” she whispered between them. “Yep, you have.” She pressed her forehead to Lien’s. Then, she brightened with excitement. “We should get you a pride flag! We’re gonna have the most obscure pair of flags around! You never get to see lesbian flags around; lots of folks just use the rainbow one, which totally rules, but _pink_ , man!” She was in strategizing mode now, already taking into consideration websites, and flagpoles, and prices. “We’d probably have to custom order yours. Demi/sapphic. Huh. Do you think they’d have one on--Wait, do you… do you want one? You don’t have to shout it to the world, if you don’t want to, I don’t want you to feel--Ya know what? We could always fly the rainbow pride flag. It was _made_ to cover everyone in the LGBT+ community. It’d give all the baby LGBT+ kiddos walking by an extra skip to their step...”

Lien pressed her forehead to Mei’s once more, and she trailed off, hushing for Lien’s thoughts. Lien gave a small smile, that Mei captured against her lips. “We can fly whatever flags you like. But maybe we can find a small one for me,” Lien decided with a laugh.

“SWEET!” Mei whooped.

“Or some pins?” Lien suggested, “Something to wear for Pride.”

“Hell yeah, babe. Anything you want.” Their lips met, again, drawn together of their own accord. “I’m so proud of you,” Mei told her again, her sincerity bringing a blush to Lien’s cheeks.

“And I am so lucky to have you.”

Mei grinned.

It was quiet once more between them. “So,” Lien continued, considering the matter finally settled, and settled well, “How were your classes?”

“OH MY _GOODNESS_ , Lien, you won’t BELIEVE the day I’ve had!”

**Author's Note:**

> This little mini series is mostly-written, so updating and getting it all here should happen relatively quickly. It is also tied very loosely to my other, longer project Life of a Flaming Asexual if you'd like to see a little bit more of Lien and Mei there, plus fun college shenanigans. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'm more than open to comments if you'd like to share your thoughts!


End file.
